Fiery Sky
by Little Goose Girl
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Jayden and Mia. Story 1: Actually, Mia DID hear what Jayden said about her special recipe, and she took it to heart. Is this the end of Mia's  disasterous  cooking forever?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **K

**A/N: **So, I haven't seen Shell Game yet, so I don't know specifics, but I did see a scene that made its way to Youtube involving a certain Red Ranger and a certain Pink Ranger. I thought it was really cute, and felt a sudden itch to write again. I don't know any of what happened after the groceries scene involving these two, so sorry for any contradictions.

**A/N2: **I sometimes see little Jayden/Mia moments and want to write about them, but can't be bothered developing a proper plot. So this will just be a collection of one-shots. Sometimes fun, sometimes serious, sometimes canon, sometimes non-canon, always unlikely and contradictory :-p Hope you enjoy!

**FIERY SKY**

**Story 1: Oysters and Chocolate Sauce and Sprouts—oh, my!**

"Fish?" Jayden asked in surprise, looking down at the plate in front of him—albeit not with the same apprehension as Mike, Kevin and Emily. He did the maths in his head: how did oysters plus chocolate sauce plus brussel sprouts equal fish?

"Mhmm," Mia said simply, picking through the salad on her own plate.

"But … how?" Jayden asked.

"Antonio cooked dinner tonight," Mia said bluntly, looking unconcerned.

"That's right, mi amigos!" Antonio said cheerfully. "As an apology for not answering my phone, I present you with my best catch of the day!"

Realising they'd dodged the metaphorical bullet, the others all got stuck into their meal. Jayden joined them after a short hesitation, too hungry after the events with ArmordEvil to resist the delicious smelling meal in front of him for long.

During dinner, Mia remained mysteriously quiet while all the others joked and laughed with their usual banter. Kevin and Mike started arguing about something ridiculous, as they often did, while an amused Emily looked on and laughed. Antonio was busy telling Jayden about a fish that had almost bested him earlier that day, succeeding in making it sound like the toughest battle he'd even been involved in.

"You wouldn't believe this fish!" Antonio was saying, waving his hands about in excitement. "Just when I thought I was dragging it in, it'd get a second wind! Whoosh, zip! It was a fast, strong little fish. But my strength and cunning prevailed in the end, and I caught it! Hook, line and sinker."

Jayden looked at the plate in front of him, than up at Antonio. "Was it this fish?" he asked.

"No, it was a different fish."

"So, it was smaller than this fish," Jayden said slowly, seeking clarity.

"I guess," Antonio shrugged.

"So what you're saying is, our Gold Samurai Ranger nearly lost to a three kilogram fish?"

"Actually," Antonio pouted, embarrassed. "It was only two kilograms."

Jayden laughed. That'd be right. Antonio was quiet after that, not mentioning another thing about his fishing during dinner. When the meal was over, Mia collected up the plates. Jayden was quick to jump to his feet, offering his help.

When they made it to the quiet of the kitchen, Jayden struck up a conversation.

"So, that was some dinner, hey?" he said cheerfully, stacking the plates in the sink while Mia turned the taps on.

"Hmm."

There was silence as the sink filled up. After a moment, Jayden tried again.

"A bit unexpected, though."

"Mhmm."

Jayden looked sideways at Mia as she began washing the dishes. He stood ready with a tea towel to dry them.

"I was kinda expecting oysters with chocolate sauce," he hinted, surprised he was able to keep the shudder out of his voice.

Mia didn't speak for a moment, then turned around to face him. "What did you mean, exactly? 'Explain that to the paramedics'?"

Jayden let out a nervous laugh, searching for the safest way to get out of this. He thought she hadn't heard him.

"What, that?" he chuckled with the same nervous laughter. "It was nothing. It was just an interesting combination, that's all. Only a joke."

"You think my cooking's terrible," Mia said miserably, turning back to the dishes.

"What?" The truth was, he'd never realised before Mia moved in how truly terrible cooking could get, but he'd never admit that to her. "No, I like your cooking! It's just… interesting, that's all. And that's a _good_ thing!" he rushed to reassure her, seeing her face becoming more and more closed.

"Don't lie, Jayden," Mia said, turning to face him again. "I know you all hate it. That's why everyone looks so alarmed whenever I say I'm going to cook, and why you're all so pleased if something ever happens to stop it."

"That's not how it is, Mia," Jayden was flailing now.

"I've been ignoring it too long, and deceiving myself. But what you said earlier just confirmed it for me."

"Mia, really," Jayden said earnestly, placing a hand on her shoulder and ducking his head so their faces were level. "There's nothing like your cooking. We all… look forward to those few chances we get to eat it."

"Really?" Mia asked, desperately searching Jayden's face. He'd become too good at keeping secrets from the other rangers, though, and she couldn't see the lie. But perhaps that was her choice. After all, how could she miss how tightly his lips were pressed together to keep him from adding a "with apprehension" or "with dread" to his last statement.

"Really," Jayden assured her.

"Thanks Jayden," she smiled at him, and he found himself grinning broadly in return. "Well, I've still got the ingredients, of course, so I can make my special recipe for dinner tomorrow night!"

As Mia turned back to the dishes, humming happily, Jayden felt the grin freeze on his face. _Great_, he thought. _What have I done? Better give the paramedics a heads-up after all._

**Once again, a reminder that I am an Aussie, so sorry for any weird/different spelling and words.**

**Also: 2 kilograms = 4.41 pounds**

**3 kilograms = 6.61 pounds**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have the time :-D**

**Little Goose**


End file.
